


Just a First Kiss to Face the New Year

by justadashofformaldehyde



Category: Dead End Kids Club, The Like, The Young Veins
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Z cuts ryan's hair because why not, new year's, this is really bad you probably shouldn't click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadashofformaldehyde/pseuds/justadashofformaldehyde
Summary: “Have you ever had a New-Year’s kiss?”Ryan looked up. “I don’t think so.”
Relationships: Z Berg & Ryan Ross, Z Berg/Ryan Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just a First Kiss to Face the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Z/Ryan fic for New Year's, hope you enjoy!

“It’s just taking so long,” Z muttered, pushing her guitar aside and looking up at Ryan. 

Ryan stood up and took her hand. “Come on, let’s take a break. It’s New Year’s, Z!”

Z gave him a hesitant smile but didn’t get up from the piano bench. “Ry, we can do this. Let’s just finish the piano part and then we’ll take a break.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling, and obliged and sat down next to her. “OK, fine.”

Z grinned and began to slowly play chords, closing her eyes. As quickly as she began, she stopped, her fingers hovering over the keys and her eyes pinching shut as if trying to remember what came next.

Ryan could see her shoulders tense with frustration and reached a hand out to hold hers. “It’s OK. Let me try something out.” Z opened her eyes and moved aside to give Ryan more space.

His long fingers brushed across the keys as he played Z’s melody back to her before changing the melody and repeating a new chord sequence. Z chuckled and shook her head as he gave her a toothy smile. “How do you do it, Ross?” She laughed.

Ryan shrugged and moved away from the piano with a smile. 

Z centered her fingers over the keyboard and repeated Ryan’s melody, taking a shaky breath before adding her lyrics.  _ If it were me I’d write another song, something in a major key.  _

Ryan smiled as he watched her play; her eyes slipped closed and her shoulders raised each time she pressed powerfully down on the piano’s keys. 

She was beautiful; her red-lipstick lips, messy golden hair falling in her face, delicate fingers flying from chord to chord. As she finished the verse, her wrists dropped dramatically and she smiled, content and glowing with confidence.

She looked to Ryan for any sort of response, and he smiled back at her. “This is gonna be great,” he said. “But Z, let’s take a break. The album will still be there tomorrow, and it’s New Year’s Eve. Let’s go get something to eat or something.”

Z was exhausted, and it showed. Her eyes were dark and her hands were shaky from the coffee that was keeping her awake. She had been working non-stop on the album for months and was in the final stretch.

“Fine,” she agreed, sighing. Z stood up with Ryan as they walked to his kitchen. Dotty ran up to Ryan and jumped up, pawing at his shins before he squatted down to pet her. 

Z opened his fridge and sighed. “No beers?”

Ryan laughed and shook his head. “Nope. Eight months clean.” He paused. “Not even a bottle of champagne for tonight,” he added. 

Z turned and brushed his hair out of his face. “I’m proud of you, Ry,” she said earnestly. He smiled and reached up to hold her hand before it left his face.

“Thank you. How about a coke?”

“OK,” she laughed, grabbing two sodas from his fridge and setting them on the counter. He opened his bottle and leaned against the counter, flicking his hair away again.

Z laughed and took a sip of her drink. “You need a haircut,” she giggled at his shaggy, overgrown bangs.

He let out a low chuckle. “I know, I was going to get it cut last week but we were working on the record!”

Z gave a guilty smile. “Sorry.” She hesitated, grinning again. “I could cut it for you.”

Ryan smirked but quickly saw that she was serious. “Really?”

“Yeah, I think I could do a decent job.” She eyed his hair.

“OK,” he agreed, raising his bottle in agreement to something he knew he would regret later. 

~*~

Only minutes later, they stood in Ryan’s bathroom, Z brandishing a pair of scissors and standing on her tiptoes to reach Ryan’s head comfortably.

“OK, go ahead,” Ryan said, smiling.

She started by snipping off his long bangs and let the hair fall in the sink. As she worked with a serious expression, Ryan watched her purse her lips and couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty she looked. 

A few minutes later, his floppy hair was gone and he had a decent, messy-looking haircut. She brushed hair off the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, and pulled pieces away from Ryan’s forehead.

“You like it?”

He laughed and ran a hand across his scalp, leaning in towards the mirror. “Not bad, Z.”

She smiled and brushed off the shoulders of his shirt. “You look cute with short hair,” she remarked.

He blushed, despite his usual relaxed personality, and looked in the mirror again. “You think so?”

“Yeah.”

He shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “Oh, it’s almost midnight!”

“Really? That went by quick.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

They stood in silence for a moment before Z spoke.

“Have you ever had a New-Year’s kiss?”

Ryan looked up, not expecting that question. “I don’t think so,” he admitted. “It’s good luck, right?”

Z looked at his lips for a moment before answering. “Yeah.” Before Ryan could say anything else, she had leaned forward to bring his head down and close the gap between their lips.

He responded and carded a hand through her hair as he closed his eyes and let her kiss him. When she pulled away, he laughed. “It’s not midnight yet!”

Z placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his lips, whispering inches away from a kiss. “Well, I guess we’ll have to do that again,” she said, pressing her lips against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can ignore the fact that they're writing a Christmas song at New Year's, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
